


We Don't Need To Like Each Other

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Withdrawal, Aromantic Character, Art, Asexual Character, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Digital Art, Drug Withdrawal, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Morgana is a Fluffy Junkie, NSFW Art, No Romance, Original Character(s), Our characters are Messed up, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Punishment, Queen/King is godtier fucker, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Morgana the Spider Demon meets Queen, a Hell-born with a love for causing pain.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Breakable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strwbrryhze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryhze/gifts).



> Morgana is my character, a spider demon who died in the forties, Russian heritage and worked in the Mafia. She has a lot of self hate, a drug addiction, alcohol addiction and pain addiction.
> 
> Queen belongs to my friend ClinicallyDabpressed, Queen is a powerful Hell-born Demoness who can change shape at will and knows people's weaknesses and traumas, soft spots and pains.

She was drinking again, back into the bottles hard, drugs coursing through her system making her hands shake just as bad as the nightmares had. The demon sitting beside her at the bar kept sidling closer, giant bull trying to crowd her.

"I am a single Pringle who does not wish t'mingle, touch me an' I will hang you from the rafters by your intestines and skin you slowly while you scream" she said, voice roughened and throat sore. The demon bull backed off straight away, leaving the Spider be, she downed her next drink in one gulp, wiping residue from her lips with the back of her wrist before she swung around, leaving the bar for the back alleys. She needed a fight. 

She found Queen instead.

"go ahead, say whatever ya want, I already know exactly why I hate myself an' just how much I do, I doubt ya could hurt me" she said with a self depracating chuckle, head tilted back, meeting Queens eyes easily even as they pinned her harder to the wall, a hand around her throat squeezing just hard enough to make her head swim better than the alcohol could.

"Oh? Hmmm, pretty little thing, so rough around the edges" Queen started, pausing with a blink when Morgana pressed into the hand around her throat.

"Rough 'round the edges? Is that really the best ya got?" She asked with a dry laugh, coughing intermittently, perfectly at ease in the demons hold, almost completely relaxed except for the shaking in her hands.

"Gonna tell me bout th'kids I killed next? There is nothing y'can say t'hurt me that I haven't said ta myself ev'ry day"

"I don't need to say anything, I don't think I want to hurt you anymore, not in a bad way at least, you want pain" Queen whispered, leaning close, pressing her muscled abdomen against Morganas' flat one, digging claws into the spiders throat where she was holding her, her other hand clawed up Morganas' thin body claws cutting through clothes, fluff and skin alike.

"you want to be punished, claimed, broken and restrained, you look for pain and alcohol and drugs but it never hits the spot, does it little girl?" She cackled, growling softly as she yanked, throwing Morgana away from herself, against another wall, pressing her face into dirty bricks, hand tangled into messy red hair. She pulled at Morganas' clothes, tearing what was left of them away while the little spider snarled at her, spitting curses and insults alike.

She ground Morganas' face into the bricks for a moment before turning her around, both hands going to naked shoulders, slamming back against the wall, watching as Morgana hunched in on herself, reacting to the pain with a grunt. She smirked her satisfaction, lips wide and eyes bright with pleasure as traced soft lips with her thumb, leaning in closer, chest to chest. 

"You're almost pretty like this" Queen whispered, watching as Morganas' lips trembled, tongue flicking out for a moment to wet them.

"Come on, I heard worse from my sister ev'ry day" Morgana whispered back, hands clutching at Queen's vest, pulling her tighter against herself. "Go back t'hurting me, you were actually good at it"

She couldn't help the laugh, rich and thick, that escaped her, tilting her head back, thoroughly enjoying this sharp mouthed little demon in her clutches. "I know the perfect way to hurt you, don't worry" she said, softening her touches, smirk growing sharper and darker as she pressed the Spider against the wall, one hand trailing up to pet and caress softly.

"You're terrified of love, tenderness, soft touches and real intimacy"

She kissed her softly then, lips pressing almost sweetly against Morganas', spider demon too shocked to register it until teeth nibbled gently, tugging almost tenderly at her lower lip. Morganas' moan was breathless, terror racing up her spine, mingling with pleasure.

"You want it so badly though, don't you? For someone to hold you down, to be there while you break beneath them, to break you apart with gentle hands"

"Yes"

And then Morgana pressed forward, clutching tighter, tugging at Queen's vest to pull her closer, desperate to be touched, soft or hard, it didn't matter, she didn't realise how much she needed this. Any punishment she could get.

It was tricky, finding just the right balance of pleasure and pain to keep Morgana on that little precipice, toeing the line of tender and hurting. It was a challenge, and Queen loved those. She kissed back, biting at a lip before soothing it with soft caresses, licking hot blood away as she caressed and teased at trembling skin, fingers trailing through soft fluff up to cup at breasts that fit her hands almost too perfectly.

Morgana was just as active, clutching with her main set at Queen's clothes, tight fists holding tighter while her minor set got busy, tracing over abs and muscles with shaking hands, thumbs digging into the dips and rivets between them.

"you're a glutton for punishment" Queen whispered, breaking the kiss to tilt Morganas' head to the side, roughly biting at her exposed throat before kissing it better, uncaring of the warm blood trickling from the wound, staining her lips red as she flicked her thumbs over the Spider demons nipples, finding piercings hidden under the thick fluff. Morganas' shout of pleasure, high and breathless spurred her on, and she did it again, pulling her lips away from her bleeding neck to watch. Morganas' eyes were screwed shut, squeezing tight as her nipples were flicked, the barbels through them tugged and twisted until she was a panting mess.

Blue eyes opened wide, hazy and glazed over with lust, pleasure and pain, trembling from head to toe, legs shaking in their effort to hold herself up.

She couldn't help the growl when one of Morganas' minor hands dragged sharp nails down one of Queens breasts, scratching over a pierced nipple just as she had ducked her head to bite at another spot on the spiders shoulder. Her sharp teeth dug in, breaking through skin easily, tiny little rivulets of blood leaking from around her lips, staining the soft fluff as it dribbled down Morganas' chest. 

She pulled away to watch, thumbnails hooked through the nipple piercings twisting them just slightly while thick red blood flowed from the bites on her neck and shoulder, already starting to slow down and heal. She pressed a knee between Morganas' legs, thigh between her thighs as she bent once more, this time biting the huntsmen spiders other side, burying sharp teeth in a shoulder. 

The bite was hard and deep, Morganas' answering breathless cry echoing through the back alley they were hidden in, trailing off into a low, almost sweet moan as lips and tongue lapped up the blood. Queen kissed her better, almost loving and affectionate while her thumb released the piercings, petting softly at the fluff that covered the Spider demon. She trailed kisses all over Morganas' chest and shoulders, up her neck to her lips.

Her kiss stayed gentle, even when Morgana whimpered desperately, all four hands trying to pull her closer, tugging weakly despite their shaking having worsened. She grabbed two of the hands in one of her own, lifting the Spider demons main set above her head to pin them against the wall while her other hand trailed down, slipping into the underpants she hadn't torn off the other yet. She stroked fingers over a clit, not breaking the kiss even when Morgana twitched against her. 

Morganas' sharp fangs wriggled unexpectedly and she broke the kiss to watch as a dazed and desperate demons fangs wriggled again tensing inwards like they were trying to pinch or squeeze. She flicked her thumb down hard over Morganas' clit again, watching with a slowly dawning smirk as not only the Spider twitched but her fangs did too.

She did it again, this time pressing down and just rubbing repeatedly against the tiny bundle of nerves. She watched Morgana come undone against the brick wall, fangs lengthening and shortening, twitching to point inwards and at one point, when her claw scraped over the nerve cluster they unfurled from her mouth, unfolding into a set of mandibles while she panted for breath before curling back into her mouth. Her whimpers were getting louder, more breathy the longer Queen teased at her.

Her fangy mandibles dug into her lip when she came, shuddering even as she tried to curl in on herself, entire body tensing through her orgasm. Queens smirk grew wider, darker as she watched them in the thralls of pleasure. She released the hands, letting the Spider Demoness drop them, they curled over her shoulders, one hand softly stroking through her hair and this time it was Queen's turn to twitch, almost stepping back if it weren't for the hands still shaking against her. 

The hands were still shaking, light little tremors that spoke of exhaustion and self hate so deep she could feel it in her own bones. She shifted closer, once again pressing their chests together, feeling those arms slowly fall down off her shoulders to hang limply at the spiders side. She kissed her again, dragging her heated, rough lips over soft, pliant lips and felt a slight softening in the others posture, felt them actually lean into her slightly. 

They pulled away, pressing themselves up against the wall, the haze in their bright blue eyes dissipating. Queens smirk didn't waver, watching curiously as the little spider in her web watched her back, swallowing thickly. She leaned forwards, pressing closer and felt shaking hands press into her abdomen again, this time the sharp tips of claws could be felt. She chuckled, dark and potent and still pressed ever closer, allowing them to prick into her skin.

Tiny droplets of blood welled up and she watched as the Spider lifted her hand to her lips, licking the small traces of Queens blood away. 

The heat renewed and she grasped the skinny spider demon in her strong hands and threw them sideways, watching as they landed against some crates, stumbling but holding themself up just barely on shaking legs. Queen stalked closer, watching the Spider tense all over again, shaking hands clenched into fists at her sides, minor set crossing over her stomach defensively. 

She couldn't help the chuckle rising in her throat or the surge of heat through her body when she pushed the Spider back, forcing her to lay on the crates behind her. She held her down with one hand, other hand caressing gently over her chest, tracing the soft curves and petting softer fluff, trailing over the long lines and edges that made up Morganas' body.

The light brown spiders body seemed to tense where she touched, soft fur standing on end, puffing up slightly. She dragged her nails down their abdomen, watching her bite her lip hard enough to draw blood, propping themself up on four elbows to watch Queen. She reached her hips and trailed her hands inwards, slicing through what was left of Morganas' underwear with ease. 

She looked down, watching her fingers trace lines where the fur got thicker, slightly longer and absentmindedly asked, "why do you even bother with clothes, all this fluff hides everything". 

She didn't wait for an answer, fingers dipping down further, a thumb tracing that little bud of nerves again just as Morgana opened her mouth to answer. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, knees squeezing together as clawed fingers pressed lower. Queen spared a hand to push toned thighs apart again, moving herself between the Spiders legs. She slipped a finger into wet heat, mindful of her claws as she pressed deep into the Spider, two fingers thrusting in slow and steady as Morgana gasped, attempting to squeeze her thighs again.

"I find it hard to believe that you haven't been fucked since you were human, even harder to believe you haven't touched yourself in just as long" the red skinned Queen murmured, leaning down over Morgana, one hand stroking her cheek gently, fingers inside her spreading just slightly. Her hot breath fanned over Morganas' throat just before she kissed it, lips pressing heatedly to downy fur covered skin. 

She could feel muscles twitching around her fingers, tightening even more, unsure if they wanted to trap her, push her out, or draw her in deeper, and it looked like Morgana herself didn't know either, eyes closed and body taut like a bowstring, ready to snap. 

She kissed her again, rough and messy against her throat, teeth tracing the curve of her throat down to her shoulder before biting her once more. Blood welled up under her lips, in her mouth, pooling against her tongue, the coppery taste addictive and tantalising. She kissed and licked at the wound, soothing the ache and throb away with softness she didn't usually like using and felt Morgana begin to relax under her again. 

She spread her fingers again, twisting them inside the fluffy junkie and felt her squirm under her, lithe body twisting, unsure of what to do, hips shuddering. She smirked against her throat, lapping away a few more drops of blood, thumb once again resuming it's sweet torture of an oversensitive clit, dragging the tip of her thumb over soft skin while her fingers curled inside them. Morganas' answering moan was low and breathless, catching on a gasp before reaching out with her minor hands, once again grasping at Queen's vest.

She tugged and pulled in tandem with every thrust and stroke of fingers inside her, gasping for air as if Queen were stealing it all. When she came again it was with small begging whimpers, going tight and rigid, whole body clenching in on itself under Queen, almost like she was hiding under the other Demoness. When she withdrew her fingers, lifting them to her mouth to lick the slick away, watching the wound on Morganas' neck knit itself closed with hooded eyes the Spider moaned, twitching as she was left empty again.

Queen hadn't expected to enjoy this so much, mixing gentleness in with her usual pain infliction, the challenge of a toy that didn't react the normal way to torture and emotional manipulation. The challenge was exhilarating, sending thrills and arousal through her like a knife to the gut. Sharp and insistently cutting its way through her system, challenging her to do more.

She pushed the Spider down and further back until her head dangled off the edge of the crates, she kept a hand on her, light caresses as she stepped around the crate, steps slow and echoing in the near empty alley. She stopped when she reached where Morganas' head was, the Spider staring up at her, upside down, smirking back, fangs showing at the corners of her mouth. 

She took her hands back, lifting them away from the skinny body below her to begin undoing her leather shorts, sliding them down her thick hips and muscled thighs, letting them drop to the ground before she touched herself. Clawed fingers traced her six pack, cupped her breasts and scratched down dark crimson skin to her center before she moved closer, tracing the spiders lips with her slick finger, watching them part, tongue flicking out to taste her. 

Queens gaze was steady, full of heat with a hint of mirth as she moved closer, cupping Morganas' cheek in one hand, the other travelling down her body to circle her clit just as Morganas' tongue pressed into her. She sighed, a pleased little sound before she turned rough, grinding her hips down on sinfully skilled lips and tongue while she curled fingers into the spiders entrance, palm rubbing hit and heavy against her clit and thumb stroking through slick covered folds.

Morganas' answering moan sent vibrations through her tongue as it delved into Queens depths, stroking along her inner walls, lapping up the slick juices leaking from her.

"For someone who's never been with a woman you're very good at this, aren't you?" She growled, low and husky, a soft gasp escaping when a set of mandibles stroked through her folds, teasing and sharp, dragging through Queen's lip-like folds almost like she was being punished for teasing. She chuckled at the thought, curling her fingers inside, angling her wrist so her thumb could tease the sensitive flesh around the spiders clit, teasing for real now.

She curled, twisted and wriggled her fingers inside Morgana, not pressing deep, not rubbing directly at her clit, keeping her on that edge, close but not quite close enough to topple over, while Morganas' sharp little mouth did things she hadn't expected the Spider to even imagine were possible. When she came, climax ripping through her like a freight train she allowed herself to gasp in pleasure, squeezing strong thighs around the head still intent on pleasuring her through her orgasm. 

Her hand pressed down so Morgana couldn't grind closer, couldn't try to get the fingers in her to do what she wanted and then she pulled them away, stepping back to watch the little bug she'd caught whine desperately, rolling onto her side to try and lift herself off the crates while Queen took a few steps back, crooking her finger in a "come hither" gesture.

That seemed to make the Spider pause though, straightening up, freezing in place with a wariness that made Queen want to laugh out loud, cackle loud enough for heaven to hear. Instead, she sauntered closer, both hands going to morganas' face, cupping her chin and cheeks, dragging her up to her full height, only an inch taller than Queen, forcing the Spider demon to look down at the psychotic demon in eyes. 

As soon as she was released she slouched, curling in on herself, a smaller target for Queen to push against the brick walls once more, heated lips catching at swollen, slick wetted lips, tasting herself on the fluffy junkies lips. She plundered that mouth with her lips, teeth and tongue, pressing the Spider tight to the wall, pinning her there, hands on her arse. She gripped the naked arse with tight fingers, claws digging in, blood welling around her sharp talon like nails.

When Morgana kissed back she broke it, pulling her lips away with a wicked gleam in her eye just before she lifted the Spider, sitting her on her shoulders, legs dangling down her back while the fluffy junkie swore and cursed at her, one hand immediately going to one of the red demoness' horns to balance herself, other hands pressing to the brick wall to keep from sliding down. She screamed a moment later, a hand clapping over her mouth to muffle the noise as it petered out into a high pitched moan.

Queen had buried her face in the spiders core, tongue flicking out to bury itself in as deep as it could, nose rubbing tantalisingly against the alcoholics clit, overstimulating her in only moments. She smirked into the other demons sex, amused by their desparate attempts to control themself, to hold onto the wall even as their hips moved without her permission, grinding closer, trying to ride Queens mouth. 

She licked into the pussy in front of her, tongue tracing the opening before nipping at the soft flesh, slick dripping down her chin as she roughly thrust her tongue in, fast and hard, over and over until she could feel the inner walls clenching tight around her tongue, thighs trembling where they rested on her shoulders. She kept going, one hand sneaking beneath the alcohol driven junkie to press thick fingers in with her tongue, thrusting in tandem so Morgana was never left empty.

She ducked her through her orgasm, fingers and tongue just getting faster and more persistent, fucking her into another climax only a minute later. She was so oversensitized that she couldn't stop squirming, whole body twitching at even the lightest touch until Queen finally put her down, dumping her roughly on the ground before dragging her leather shorts back on to sit beside her.

The ground was hard beneath them and Queen watched from the corner of her eyes as Morgana seemed to swim in and out of consciousness for a few long moments, eyes still dazed and hazy when she finally began to pull herself together. Her hands shook, painful looking tremors in both sets even as the Spider reached for her torn pants, pulling cigarettes and a match box from the now useless garment. 

Queen felt her brow raise questioningly when the junkie slipped two smokes from the little carton, lighting them both with practiced ease even through the full body shakes and twitches. She watched the Spider shake the match, diffusing the small flame, killing it and leaving them both back in comfortable half darkness. She felt her other brow quirk up to match the first when one of the smokes was held out to her, the Spider leaning back against the bricks, knees to her chest, arms draped around herself as she slowly forced herself to relax. 

"So… do I get'a finish my smoke before ya kill an' eat me?" Morgana asked, voice rough, her abused throat sore and the words coming out with a distinct rasp that sent thrills of pride through Queen's being even as she chuckled, taking a long, low drag on the cigarette between her lips.

"I only kill the people I don't like after fucking em" she stated, then blew a cloud of smoke over the blood and cum stained spider with a dark chuckle. "And I like you".

She watched the Spider turn her face away, coughing, and even in the low light she could see the way the fluff on the spiders chest darkness, dark pink showing beneath the bloodstains from the bite marks the red demoness' had littered her shoulders and throat with. 

"Right, " _ y'like me _ ", callin' bullshit" Morgana finally gritted out, fangy mandibles slack in her mouth as she turned to face Queen, dull smirk lifting the corners of bitten lips. "I think ye're jus' keepin' me alive until ya figure out th'best way ta make me cry, appreciate the compliment though" was uttered lowly, followed by a dry chuckle and a cloud of cigarette smoke blown away from them both, Morgana turning her head to hide the flustered look in her eyes.

And this was another thing the alcoholic did to confuse Queen, not reacting at all like the Demoness had expected. She watched the Spider clamber to their feet, stretching before grabbing their ripped shirt to scrub the scraps of old cotton through her fluff, cleaning congealed blood and slick from her matted fluff before tossing a middle finger gesture over her shoulder with a dry smirk.

"It was fun, gimme a warnin' when ye'r ready ta kill me"

Queen watched her disappear out of the back alley, waited until she couldn't hear the boots on the asphalt anymore or smell the withdrawals wafting through the air stained with over currents of familiar pain. She laughed as she stood, dusting herself off before sauntering away, dropping the half smoked cigarette onto the ground among all Morganas' clothes.


	2. When Spiders Meet Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen shapeshifted into King, male persona and finds Morgana at a bar.
> 
> It's about time this HellBorn demon taught this mortal soul how to behave and punished her accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday ClinicallyDabpressed, this is just for you my queer deer!

Queen had shifted into King, tall and muscular, clothes tight across his broad shoulders and pants loose around his narrowed hips, a belt all that kept them up. He strode into the bar like he owned it, confidence in every step, in the way he flicked his wavy hair out of the way and exuded in his smirk. It took a while to recognise her, the little spider at the opposite end of the bar, curled in on herself while she drank, leaning away from some persistent little imp. He sidled closer, swirling his drink as he took a seat only a few stools away from her to listen in while he took a slow sip, the burn in his throat going near unnoticed.

She downed two drinks, large bottles going empty in only seconds at a time before she turned, clapping the bottles so they smashed around the imps head. She leaned back against the bar, using her leg to push the bleeding, screaming imp away from herself.

King felt his smirk widen as she got up, swaying only slightly, smirking wide, fanglike mandibles on full display while she knocked the imp down only to step forward, one of her feet pressed against the imps groin while she leaned over them, threatening them in a voice that sounded seductive but promised only pain. The imp, through his screaming and bleeding, nodded and ran as soon as he was released. The silence in the bar turned back to noise, conversations restarting where they'd left off as the Spider dropped herself back into her seat, demeanor immediately changing. She seemed to droop, eyes losing their wicked gleam, fangs retracting until only the barest hint of a tip showed when she took a swig from the bottle the barmen set down in front of her.

King decided to step in then, practically able to smell the turmoil roiling through her soul, visible in the trembling of her hands. He dropped his hands onto her shoulders, pinning her against the bar quickly, he leaned close before she could twist to hit him. "Remember me?" He asked, voice a low murmur, hot breath rolling over the back of her neck before he gently nipped at her shoulder, right over where he'd bitten her last during their first encounter.

She froze, empty bottle in her hand pausing only a moment before it could connect with Kings horned head and he watched her shaking hands slowly lower it back down to rest on the bars surface. The demons closest to them relaxed in their seats, but still seemed to lean away, one even going so far as to remove themself. 

He let his large hands caress down her arms until he had her hands pinned to the top of the bar, her lower set gripping her stool tightly while she asked, voice a little breathless in anticipation "here t' finally off me then?"

He chuckled darkly, pressing a soft, almost sweet kiss to her hair before releasing her to spin her stool around so she could see him. "I came for a drink, stayed for a show, and now I'm going to leave, but I'm hoping you'll leave with me, I can promise you a lot of fun, just like last time" he offered, husky voice, thick and rich cutting through her alcohol haze.

She downed her last bottle, slapping a few notes and some coins down on the wooden surface after he leaned away, releasing her properly while he finished off his drink, setting the glass down beside her empty bottle. When she turned to him, one set of arms crossed low over her stomach, main set digging into the loose jeans she wore, fists balled in her pockets he loomed over her, smirking wide, amused and encouraging 

"Y'know what? Got nothin' t'live for, might as well have some fun, even if y'likely ta kill me after y'done" she said, shrugging as she finally relaxed, nodding towards the door, gesturing for him to lead the way.

He couldn't help the dry chuckle when he saw her smirking up at him, blue eyes bright with mirth and fangs bared in an almost grin. He dropped a large hand to her shoulder, eagerly leading the way out of the dingy looking bar, stepping over the glass from her run in with the imp without care. 

He could feel her wince beneath him though when she stepped through it, watched her grit her teeth and felt his smirk widen. "No shoes?" He asked, glancing behind them at the bloody footprints, almost amused at the sight of only two toes per footprint.

"Haven't bought new ones because I spent the money on clothes" she said pointedly, narrowing her blue eyes at him, glaring up at his smirking face. "You destroyed my only set" she growled, punching him playfully in the side, shocking a laugh out of him.

"Hm, I better make sure to only rip them a little bit this time then, though I'll make up for it by breaking you a lot" he growled, hand on her shoulder sliding down to her waist, pulling her in against his side with a dark chuckle.

She laughed, sudden and unbidden, a hand clapping over her face to stifle the loud giggles, allowing herself to lean into his side, all her sharp edges and rough angles suddenly shifting into soft, sweet curves against him. His smirk softened a little at the sight of her relaxing into his hold, hand tightening around her too-thin waist.

She shook her head, mock glaring up at him, leaning away but not quite pulling away yet, "or ya could just  _ not _ rip my clothes at all y'know?" She smirked after though, wide and playful, lips tugged up at the corners and blue eyes crinkling with laughter even as her shaking hands dug through her jeans pockets, only emerging when they found the pills hidden in them. 

He watched her take them, swallowing dry, the rest disappearing back into her pockets, trembling hands hiding while they talked. His claws dug into her side for a moment, tugging her in a different direction and she followed easily, pressing closer to his claws, enjoying the way they dug into her skin. He rubbed his claws over her form, scratching lightly at the soft fluff that covered her body, too soft to be fur. 

They ended up at his place, pushing her through the front door before crushing his lips against hers, pushing her hard against a wall while he trailed sharp claws and rough hands over her body. He petted at fluff and traced the planes of her flat stomach, her body reacting to him instantly, pressing closer to his touches. He roughly stroked down her sides, gripping her thighs to lift her, long legs immediately wrapped around his hips, ankles crossed against his spine while he dragged a set of hands up above her, pinning them with one hand while he bit and nipped at her lips, tongue tracing the shape of them.

The hand on her thighs moved, back up to cup at a breast, tweaking one of the barbels that adorned her nipples through her shirt and fluff while she squirmed, her moans swallowed by the kiss. He felt her lower set of hands on his abdomen, tracing the shapes and contours of his muscled body, up towards his pecs. She rediscovered his nipple piercings, nails scratching down just as his tongue traced one of her fangs, coaxing it into twitching while his hips thrust hard, jolting forwards to press her harder against the wall. His clothed erection rubbed deliciously against her, a feral sounding growl building in his throat as he broke the kiss to glare her into submission.

"Thought I was jus' imagining last time, didn' realise ya really had em' too" she murmured, voice roughened with arousal, a cunning little smirk to her kiss reddened lips while she flicked almost absentmindedly at the little pieces of metal through his nipples.

"No playing with them until I say so" he growled a little louder, voice rough and eyes hard, daring her to argue. "So don't touch the piercings" he murmured, voice going low and heated, promising pain should she misbehave.

Normally that would have been enough for one of his bed partners, but he'd forgotten for a moment what Morgana was like, always doing what he least expected.

She ground her hips down, thighs tightening around his waist while she scratched blunt claws down his chest again while she leaned closer, voice breathy and high with arousal, "make me". It was a demand, an order for pain and punishment that he was only too happy to give her. He released her hands with a small flourish, both of his going to her back and under her arse, holding her against him, pressing their chests together while he strode through the entry to his room, biting roughly at her shoulder until he felt blood welling up between his lips, filling his mouth with the coppery taste of her.

She clutched at him with all four hands, desperately trying to tug him closer, gasping hot breaths into his shoulder with a breathless cry of pleasured pain. He threw her onto his bed, roughly grasping her sides to roll her over onto her stomach, pulling hips up so he could smack her jeans clad rump. Such action elicited a startled yelp, a quick sound that spoke instead of pain but shocked heat.

He slipped a hand forwards to her front, undoing her belt and jeans in a quick motion, other hand waiting impatiently to yank them down, underwear and all. He pulled them down to her knees, bringing his hand down rougher, smacking her harder, almost unbalancing her, knocking her down just a little. He watched a perfect bruise begin to form, tracing the shape of his hand imprinted on the soft skin, fluff so short there it looked almost like peach fuzz. She trembled weakly, a small noise, almost a whimper, escaping through her bitten lips before she pressed her face into the bedding to muffle her voice.

He did it again with his other hand, her other cheek reddening almost straight away.

"First, I'm going to make you behave" he whispered, leaning over her, knees between her spread legs, resting on the bed, roughly pressing his still covered length up against her. He felt her shudder beneath him, hips squirming as he kissed her spine. "Then I'm going to make you scream until you can't any more, punish you for misbehaving in the first place" he finished, licking at the blood from his earlier bite, kissing her shoulder better.

She turned her head to look at him, eyes glazed over, fangs just about wriggling in her mouth, and with a slur to her voice and the beginnings of a challenging smirk on her lips she whispered back, "better not be an empty promise."

He found himself smirking wider, leaning back on his knees to shove at her hips, knocking her sideways so she was on her back, looking up at him. He watched her shaking hands, always shaking like she was forever in withdrawals, grasp at the sheets and other bedding, all four hands clenched into tight fists as he pulled her pants off the rest of the way.

He dropped them onto the floor without a care, reaching up her legs to grasp her underwear, sliding them down slower, watching her watch him, heat simmering in her eyes, overpowering the natural fear of vulnerability. Though he theorised it was the fear of her vulnerability that caused the flare of arousal so strong he could feel it himself. Claws dragged loosely up her legs, tracing the flanks of her thighs before going outwards, over the sheets to her hands, using them to pull her up to sit so he could lift the hem of her singlet up, pulling the cheap scrap of clothing away from her slowly. Her bra was next, unclipping it one handed with just a flick of his fingers, other hand pulling it away from her chest to drop it and her thin shirt to the floor, small pile forming at the foot of his bed.

He pushed down on her sternum, pressing her flat into the bed and watched her tremble for a moment before she seemed to grow back into herself, lips going up into a sharp, wicked smirk, that little gleam of darkness he knew was an abyss inside her shining in her eyes.

He moved before she could talk, dragging his claws down her front, starting at the base of her throat and stopping only when he could feel her pelvic bone. She cried out at the sudden stimulation, back arching into his touch while the cry broke off, lowering into a drawn out moan to end on a small sigh. She panted for breath, wriggling against his bedding while he pressed and rubbed the heel of his palm against her clit, pressing down just hard enough to keep her hips still while his other hand rubbed soothingly at her hip, thumb tracing the sharp edge of a hip bone through her thick fluff.

He could practically feel it when she started to get her bearings back, her body back under her control enough for her sharp mind to form just-as-sharp words. He let her get geared up, softening his palms press into something more of a gentle rub until her mouth opened. He leaned down without warning, biting one of her breasts, tongue flickering around her nipple, the metal piercing tugged and pulled without mercy while he ground his palm hard against her, sick satisfaction as she screamed in shock, unable to form whatever smart arse comment she'd been brewing.

The scream cut off suddenly, a pillow dragged down from the head of the bed for her to bite as her body tried to curl in on itself protectively. His stop was as sudden as his start, releasing her breast from his mouth with a soft, apologetic kiss to the tip now hidden once again by her luxurious fluff while he pulled his hand away, moving so he had both hips in his grasp, pushing her down harder into the bed. He slid her body up the length of the bed until she was nestled among the pillows while she struggled to collect and control her breathing. He removed the pillows, throwing them off the bed one by one, leaving nothing for her to bite, no way to muffle the noises he was going to have her making.

He watched the understanding dawn, watched with a calm, knowing smirk as she realised what he was doing. She swallowed nervously, shaking hands fidgeting restlessly on the bed beside her, lower set of arms crossing over her stomach reflexively. 

He eyed her hands, mind going a mile a moment to figure out the best way to restrain them all, picturing the different positions he could encapture the skinny spider in. He smirked wide and sudden when he decided, eyes going dark and lips pulled up into something hellbent before he whispered for her to stay, waiting until she nodded to move himself.

He dug under the bed, the box of special toys he saved for only his favourite Toys pulled out, opened and then perused. He pulled out the leather cuffs first, all four and the matching collar, holding them up to show her. She eyed them curiously, questioningly and he realised with a thrill of heat that she had never seen bondage gear, never experienced anything like he was capable, and for some reason, that was attractive. He wanted to do this to her, for her,  _ with her _ even more.

He indicated to one of her hands as he felt himself stiffen again in his leather pants, watching as she pushed herself up to sit, all four arms held out, that same curious look in her eyes still present, head tilted to the side as she gave him silent permission to keep going with a soft smile.

He bound her wrists one by one, leather circling and closed to their tightest setting, her thin limbs leaving just a bare hint of space inside the cuffs, enough they wouldn't rub or cut off circulation. He saved her main hand for last, kissing her wrist before he buckled the cuff closed around it and then he nipped at her thumb, just a gentle, teasing little bite, playful as the grin starting to adorn her lips.

She rested all four hands on his lap, shuffling closer on his bed, eyes carefully watching as he caressed two of her wrists. He gave no warning before turning her around, sitting her on his thighs, legs spread to straddle his lap while he pushed down on her spine, bending her forwards. She made no noise, only clenched her hands into fists while he pulled her four hands behind her. He connected her two main wrists to one end of the spreader bar, giving it a light tug to make sure it held properly before clipping the other end to her minor wrists, arms held in place behind her. He watched her flex her fingers, twisting where she laid as if to test the new boundaries he'd given her. He ran his hands up and down her sides, sharp claws occasionally catching in her fluff.

The shaking in her hands had lessened into trembles, fingers occasionally twitching just slightly while she relaxed her shoulders, sighing softly as she leaned into the caress up and down her sides.

The bed dipped slightly as he bent to check the box, coming back up with shibari rope and the leash for the collar he'd grabbed out earlier. He slipped the collar on first, kissing and biting at any exposed part of her neck and shoulders he could, sharp teeth leaving the smallest little punctures under the fluff, blood staining the soft, strawberry brown a dark crimson. He closed the leather collar, carefully buckling the strap and giving it a light tug to make sure it wasn't too tight. 

Her nervously anxious, but excited gasp told him everything he needed to know.

He allowed his movements to speed up a little, giving her derriere a light spank, not hard enough to add to the two hand marks already adorning it, starting to fade away already, but enough to redden the soft skin just the smallest bit. His fingers crawled around to her front, teasing playfully at the fluff that hid that part of her away until he used a claw to ease the strands of fur apart, finger dipping between her folds to trace the seam of her pussy lips up the front to her clit.

He watched her whole body twitch, the fluffy junkie almost jumping out of her skin with a sharp inhale and a shuddery exhale, squirming in place, her knees clenching around his thighs as she ground her hips back and forth with a soft, needy little whine. He felt her brush against his leather pants, her pert little arse rubbing perfectly on his clothed length and he dug his spare hand into her hip, tugging her harder against him to gain more of that delicious friction with a growl.

He pulled his other hand back, clawed fingers no longer teasing at her clit, smirking as her soft moans turned to a displeased little whine, turning her head to glare at him over her shoulder. 

He sat her up again, leaning her back against his chest, feeling her twitching, trembling hands against his abdominals while he nipped her shoulders, hands roving all over her front, mapping out every contour and curve, claws and fingers dragging through her fluff. He flicked her nipples, claws tugging once again on the little barbels through them, not for the first time picturing those soft breasts framed by shibari. 

And this evening, he was making that little fantasy a reality.

He brought the rope over, holding it up where she could see it before unravelling it. He looped it through the metal O ring on her collar before pulling the two ends behind her, crossing them over through the top O ring of the spreader bar and back around to her front, pulling tight to cross them over her chest between her breasts before tying a knot. He pulled the two ends up over her shoulders, tucking them under her restrained hands to cross over through the top O ring of the spreader once more. By the time he was done, tying the last knot through the bottom of the spreader bars O ring she was aptly restrained, displayed prettily. He lifted her thighs so he could slip out from beneath her, circling the bed, surveying her from all angles even as she attempted to contort her lithe frame, trying to see his handiwork as well. His smirk deepened, hooded eyes darkening as she finally gave up, back forced straight, main arms held high against her spine, lowest set almost too tightly pressed to the middle of her back, held there by the last knot.

It had to be uncomfortable, at least a little bit, but it was beautiful.

He picked up the leash behind her, folding it in half so he could snap it taut, creating a noise like a whip crack to break the silence. Her full body twitch was his reward, watching her tense all over, the soft fur all over her puffing up slightly, making her tits look larger. He came around her front, steps soft on the thick carpet before he beckoned her to the edge of the bed.

She shuffled forward on her knees, careful to keep from falling against his sheets, stopping just before the edge of the bed. Her eyes were sharp, a touch of her smirk starting to tilt the corners of her lips up before he reached out with one hand, tugging her by the collar harshly, yanking her closer so she had to struggle to keep balanced. He tilted her head up, forcing her to look in his eyes, forcing her to watch his smirk deepen and his eyes darken with lust as she panted for breath, pulse fast beneath his thumb as he caressed her neck. He clipped the leash to her collar, using that to hold her up, forcing her up until she had to stand on his bed, bending forwards so he could still hold her throat with his spare hand.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to behave" he whispered, voice thick with desire and roughened by a low growl, licking his lips as he watched her thighs clench together. He yanked her off the bed, letting go to let her sprawl on his floor while he chuckled darkly, watching as she stumbled and tripped trying to get back up again. 

Her blue eyes had gone dark and stormy, a feral snarl building in her throat before he yanked on the leash, forcing her upright, watching her try to keep her back ramrod straight to keep the ropes from making the spreader dig into her lower back painfully. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her, not having to lean down so much now that she was standing up straight, unable to slouch.

She kissed back tentatively, relaxing a little more into the kiss the longer he didn't pull away. When he sucked her lower lip into his mouth she moaned, and when he bit down on it, not breaking the skin but just holding it tight with his sharp teeth he felt her stiffen against his chest, fluffy chest pressing into his covered torso while she groaned heatedly. "You'll cum only when I say so, you'll have to behave to get my permission" he whispered, releasing her lip with a smirk before kissing it better lightly. 

He leaned away, watching her pause, glaring up at him distastefully while he smiled serenely, picture of innocence despite being a demon. He tugged on the leash just slightly, gesturing her over to the bed. "Bend over" he whispered, commanding her in a tone that promised pleasure and pain and  _ punishment _ .

She raised a brow, her two little teardrop shaped eye dots lifting just slightly before she narrowed her eyes, brows furrowed while she stepped back clumsily, almost tripping. He didn't reach out to catch her or help, just pointed a clawed finger at the bed. "Knees on the floor, chest on the bed" he demanded, waving a hand in a "shooing" gesture as he dropped the leash. She glared for a moment at the floor then at him before smirking. 

He quirked his brow, head tilting to the side curiously as she strode towards the side of the bed instead. He heard a small "thwump" and watched her nudge something back around. She was kicking two pillows, grinning ear to ear triumphantly as she menouvred them towards where he'd pointed. She almost fell twice trying to use her feet to stack them while he bit his lip to keep from laughing, genuinely surprised by her show of defiance while still doing what he'd said. She fell to her knees, settling them comfortably on the cushions before awkwardly tilting her chest forward, trying to bend over the bed like she'd been told to.

She ended up unbalanced, chest flopping against the soft bedding, bent at the hips instead of her back and he felt his smirk come back, the sight of her presenting to him, tied up in his ropes a pretty image. He undressed slowly, boots kicked off across the room, each thud as they hit the floor causing her to twitch, unable to twist her torso to see him. His leather pants crumpling to the floor had her shuddering in anticipation and his shirt he dangled over her, letting the fabric brush against her arse cheeks, hand marks already faded away. She whimpered softly, biting her lip before burying her face into the soft bedding to muffle any more noises before they could even be made.

He dropped the shirt to the floor and sat on the end of the bed beside her, a leg crossed over his knee while he leaned over her, trailing a hand down her back, tracing the ropes and bar, watching her shiver again, a whole body tremor down her spine. She shifted her knees, trying to balance herself better and he leaned forwards, tracing the curve of her arse. She tensed beneath him when he spanked her, she whimpered again when his hand followed the crease between her cheeks to the front, dipping between her wet folds to crook the tip of a finger into her.

She was so tight, gripping his finger like a vice, hot and wet, perfectly ready for a good fucking.

He smirked softer, withdrawing his finger from her while she whined from the loss. He leaned back on his elbow, kissing the back of her head, lips brushing feather light over messy red hair. "You're going to be a good little spider, aren't you?" He asked, voice a bare murmur and watched with a fond smile as she shook head to toe for a moment before shaking her head, turning to glare balefully at him.

"I'm going to leave the room, you  _ will _ stay right here, in this position, you  _ will _ be quiet, and if you misbehave you  _ will _ wait even longer" he whispered softly, sweetly kissing her lips before sitting up, grabbing a robe from his wardrobe before he left, ignoring her shouted curses and threats to get back there. He closed the door, locking it for extra measure and just to prove a point, waiting for the moment between shouts so she could hear the click of the mechanism as it bolted closed. 

It took an hour for her to stop shouting, in that time he heard her fall against the floor twice, she spent five minutes kicking the door, yelping in pain when she stubbed one of her toes against the wooden barrier. He was almost proud when he noticed she hadn't tried to ram the door, clever enough to know her restraints wouldn't allow it. 

He made phone calls from his kitchen, giving orders to his little minions all over hell, sending them on errands and assigning chores while he waited for her to settle, to learn from her lesson and start behaving. 

One hour for her to stop shouting, an hour and a half for the room to go silent but two hours before he grabbed what he wanted, carrying the two bowls and a glass of water on a wooden tray back to his room. He pressed his ear against the wooden door, listening to harsh breaths catching on angry sobs, he waited patiently, sensing she was close, and finally it happened, the tiny, breathless little sob, a pleading, brokenly begged "please". Her sobs stopped after that, just broken little huff's muffled by his bed. He unlocked the door, balancing the tray on one hand and pushed the door open.

His smirk was soft, caught somewhere between triumph and a pleased smile as he stepped closer to her, watching her tense in her effort to stay still, holding her breath despite how much she trembled, hands shaking in the cuffs against her spine. He stopped at her feet, surveying the room, and was a little floored by the lack of damage. He'd expected her to make a mess, but the only mess was the two pillows resting against a wall instead of under her knees. She hadn't messed his bed up or kicked his clothes though his leathers were shifted slightly, she must have tripped over them at one point. 

"Ready to behave?" He asked, voice a soft murmur.

She nodded silently, still tense all over, and he noted a fresh bruise on her hip, probably from one of the times she fell over, and bruises on her two-toed clawed feet. He nudged her foot with his own and watched her twitch, burying her face back into the bedding with a whimper.

"Sit up" he commanded, setting the tray on the floor behind her while he knelt beside her. 

It took a moment for her to try, and he watched with bated breath as she slowly did as he said, falling back onto the bed a few times, almost tilting sideways at one point before she got it right. She was still tense, staring directly ahead, refusing to look at him, but this time it wasn't defiance he felt. 

"Look at me" he whispered, testing a theory and felt pride, savage and unbidden burst in his chest, heated lust roaring through his veins like liquid fire as she turned her head obediently, lifting her bright blue eyes to his, her dark blue sclera almost purple, lids red and puffy and a few tears still clinging to her lashes. 

He reached to the tray, just out of her sight and held up the glass of water, watching her swallow, a small desperate little noise almost escaping her throat before she clenched her jaw. 

"You're being so good" he whispered, warm and encouraging, watching her tremble anew, eyes flicking between him and the water as he pressed the rim of the glass closer to her, wordlessly offering her the refreshment. She bit her lip, not moving closer, just looking desperately into his eyes. He smirked triumphantly, he couldn't be prouder.

"Drink" he commanded, softening his smirk into a smile just for her while she leaned in towards the glass, letting him tilt it slowly against her lips, allowing her only small, slow sips. He let her have it all, pausing every so often to let her breath, patiently waiting for her to finish. 

When the glass was empty he set it back on the tray then reached out to her, stroking a hand down her side, watching her close her eyes and bite her lip hard enough to draw blood just to keep from making any noise. He found the end of the leash and wrapped it around his other hand, tugging her closer, pulling her in to lean against his warm chest. She sagged into him, sighing out a breath that shook brokenly and felt a trickle of blood from her bitten lip seep through his robe as she turned to burrow her face into his shoulder. 

It took a long while for the strained shaking to peter out to her normal shakes, her slim, too-skinny frame sagging in his embrace while he kissed her hair again, running fingers over the tangled red mess, other hand rubbing her side softly.

They stayed like that a while, until he felt like she'd recovered enough for the next activity of the night.

"You're going to bend over again, and when you do, you'll receive your punishment for your earlier misbehavior, you will not be allowed to cum until I say so, and you will tell me when you're close" he whispered, beginning to straighten up again, releasing her from his hold. He felt her tremble as she strained to support her own weight at his sudden departure, nodding mutely as she turned on her knees, gingerly laying her chest back on the bed, hips snug against the edge of the mattress.

He moved the tray back a little, tapping her thighs back a little, watching her shuffle back a tiny bit, so there was a gap between her thighs and his bed frame. He measured it with his eyes then stilled her with a hand on her rump, caressing the soft curve of an arse cheek before giving it a light spank.

She jumped slightly, pressing her face into the mattress and bedding to muffle her surprised little squeak.

"You are permitted to make noise, but if you do, you  _ will not _ attempt to hide or muffle it, I want to hear every little noise you make as I break you" he whispered, voice roughening on those last words, turning to a low growl as he watched her nod. He knelt behind her, resting easily, relaxed and comfortable while he pulled the bowls closer to himself. He dipped his fingers into one of them, removing an ice cube, letting it melt against his warm fingers for a moment before pressing it through her opening, finger pushing it deep in one thrust while she shouted in shock.

He withdrew his fingers, reaching for another ice cube, to press inside her, once again thrusting it deep into her, thumb brushing her clit as he wiggled his fingers between the two melting ice cubes. She clenched around him on reflex, hoarse throat releasing soft, broken noises as he pleasured her through the cold. When the ice cubes were gone, melted within her tight heat he pushed more in, this time emptying the bowl, one by one filling her before they could melt.

He dipped his fingers into the other bowl, testing the temperature with a small "hmm" whole she cried out against his sheets, unable to twist or writhe despite how confused all her senses were, unable to correctly process how cold she was when he kept teasing her clit intermittently. He pressed a finger back into her, to check how melted they were and found her thoroughly chilled, muscles wound tight around ice cubes that had fused together inside her, melting so slowly now that she'd cooled down.

He withdrew his cold fingers, grabbing the next bowl to begin trickling the still hot water down over her hole, watching steam rise from her skin.

She screamed, pleasured and pained, her mind shorting out at the change in temperatures, hips writhing like they couldn't decide if they preferred the hit or the cold. He held her open with two fingers, pouring the hot water inside her while she screamed breathlessly, voice cracking and fading into a long, broken moan. He put the bowl down half way, a finger stroking inside her, her entrance so hot it nearly felt blustering compared to the uncomfortable cold of inside her, ice cubes having melted to half their original mass, water dripping down her thighs.

He withdrew his finger, rubbing it through the lip like folds before rubbing the pad of his finger over the clit, pressing down and then harshly massaging it. 

She screamed again, whole body jerking forwards against the bed, away from him and then back before she stilled, forcing her legs wider despite all her instincts telling her to squeeze her knees together, to trap his hand there and keep him there for as long as she could. Her breaths came in ragged pants, loud and rough in his otherwise quiet room.

She struggled to stay still, panicked little gasps as words fled when he got her closer and closer. She tried to warn him, to let him know, whimpering the word " _ close" _ brokenly. Her voice was high and breathless as Morgana nearly peaked, pulling her hips forwards, away from his touch to keep from cumming as the ice finally melted, cool water dribbling down her thighs to the soft carpet beneath her.

He pulled his fingers from her, removing his hands completely even though she shuddered at the loss, a soft whine caught in her sore throat. She shook against his bed, legs shaking with the effort to hold herself up, to keep from crumpling to the ground. He tugged her down though, taking the weight off her sore knees, allowing her to slowly kneel before he tugged her upright and back against his chest, one of his hands resting low on her belly, other caressing up her chest, between her breasts to her throat, tilting her head back and to the side. He bit at her shoulder, a soft keening cry breaking through her lips as she shook.

"You handled your punishment so well, I think you deserve a reward" he whispered against her bleeding shoulder, blowing warm air over the wound, feeling her shiver in anticipation while her hands shook against his chest, still restrained behind her. She huffed for breath, panting hotly only to go silent, voice and breath gone as he rammed three fingers deep into her, the hand on her throat dropping to her breasts to tug them together by her piercings.

"Now cum for me little spider" he whispered, leaning back to watch her back arch, silent scream as she clenched tighter around his fingers, pulsing and twitching around them while she shook apart before him, breaking into a thousand little pieces before she collapsed against his chest, still spasming around his digits, heart pounding away in her chest while she struggled to catch her breath.

"I'm getting pins and needles in my hands" she finally admitted after resting a while, speaking up before he'd expected, startling him slightly, fingers inside her tensing for a moment, making her words catch on a whimper as overstimulation coursed through her system like floodwaters.

He withdrew his fingers from her, wiping them dry of her slick on his dirty shirt, dragging it closer across the floor to mop up the mess of water down her legs and on her thighs and slick from her orgasm. She leaned forwards, and he reached up, unclipping the cuffs from the spreader bars O rings, massaging from her shoulders down to her wrists one by one as he released them.

She sighed gratefully, relaxing back against his chest, shifting slightly to get comfortable now that her arms weren't twisted up behind her. He indulged in the aftercare longer than he normally would, letting her rest even though he could practically feel her mind rebooting. He smirked when she began babbling, tugging on the leash to hush her again, watching her flush slightly in embarrassment and arousal before biting her still slightly swollen lip.

When he pushed her off him to stand she went willingly, swaying on her feet for a moment before she reached out, steadying herself on his shoulder for a brief moment, her hand resting on his robe right over where her bleeding lip had stained it red. He stood as well, bending to kiss her, lips pressing softly against hers while she melted into him, four hands grasping at his robe while he traced the ropes still decorating her torso.

He pulled her tight against his chest by tugging on her nipple piercings while she broke the kiss to gasp then mewl loudly, shuddering all over again, still so sensitive from her first orgasm. He watched that challenging little spark in her eyes reignite, practically able to hear the whirr of her mind as she began to smirk back up at him through her pleasured twitches. Her hands pulled at his robe, spreading it open before a set went up to his chest. He was about to tell her off, not to touch the piercings or she'd get punished again but her smirk widened, mischief flashing in those too-blue eyes.

"Loopholes exist t'be exploited" she whispered heatedly, flicking her eyes down to watch her fingers carefully trace the shape of his nipples, avoiding the barbels through them with care as she teased at his chest.

"Ya never said I couldn't touch  _ you,  _ just not  _ them _ , nd' rules set in stone r'the easiest t'go round" the Spider murmured, turning her blue eyes up to meet Kings red, smirk deepening on her face before she flushed, squirming in place when he tugged harshly on hers, twisting the little barbels until she keened, voice going high then petering out as she lost her breath.

He dropped the leash again, releasing her piercings so he could push her back onto the bed, crawling up her body, while she slid on her back up to the headboard. He sat back on his haunches, kneeling over her, legs spread around him while he slowly untied his robe. The bed dipped as he dropped it over the side of the bed, palming something from the box of toys to use on Morgana, watching her watch him. He pulled her up by the collar, not even bothering with the leash as he kissed her breathless, one arm around her waist, hands digging into the small of her back, claws tracing the lines of rope still adorning her skinny form.

He pulled her hands up to her collar one by one, using the extra clips he'd grabbed only a moment ago to trap her wrists to her collar. 

Her responding glare sent heat through him again, watching her get ready to curse him. He stopped her by kissing her again, pressing his tongue between her lips, thrusting it into her mouth before pulling back, biting at her lips until she was unable to do more than squirm in his hold, whimpering in the back of her throat while he tugged on the leash, lifting it above her head. He didn't break the kiss until the leash was secured to the hook hidden on the beam above his bed, the long, thick leather strap stopping her from being able to sit comfortably.

"Now let's see how you handle this" he whispered, shifting them both so he could lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head leisurely, watching her struggle.

She couldn't sit comfortably on his lap without getting strangled, forced the kneel over him, straddling his hips, unable to do much else while she groaned softly, trying to think of a way out of this. He chuckled darkly, running hands up her thighs to her hips, fingers digging deep into her soft fluff as he stroked her body, teasing at different spots until she was damn near begging him. He stroked his fingers one by one over her clit, watching her twitch and shudder in pleasure and shock as she was teased. She flushed slightly, unable to even turn away properly with how she was strung up.

His length hardened whenever she cried out in pleasure or pain as he used his claws to stimulate her, scratching lightly at her clit, fingers probing her wet depths, marveling at how tight she was. He slipped both hands between her legs, his thumbs thrusting into her and then stretching her, teasing at the sensitive flesh inside her. She looked down, blanching slightly at the sheer size of him and then closed her eyes, focusing only on the feel of his thumbs stretching her opening slowly.

She whined softly when he released her, thumbs exiting her tight cavern and he waited until she was watching, a daring smirk across his lips as he licked her juices from his fingers, humming softly at the musky, sweet taste. His dexterous tongue teased at his own fingers and he watched her flush again, unable to look away even when he stroked his length, feeling it become engorged, standing proud and at attention. 

He guided himself inside her, thick head pushing past the still tight, almost too tight, ring of muscles, hot and wet, gripping at the sensitive tip, causing them to shift the piercing through his cock head, making his whole body twitch in anticipation while she moaned softly, head tilted back, eyes closed and thighs trembling around his hips. He thrust up into her, planting his feet on the mattress for stability, filling her with his too long, too thick,  _ too much  _ length.

She screamed for a moment, voice high and shocked, body stretching around him while he dragged back down, almost pulling out except for the head. He thrust again, strong legs lifting his hips up into her and he watched her tremble and shake in pleasure and pain, breaking above him while he repeatedly filled her. Soon he heard only pleasure in her cries, voice going higher and higher as she drew closer, begging softly in a breaking voice, rough and hoarse from overuse. 

Her back arched when she came, his hips speeding up until she was a babbling, begging mess of overstimulated nerves, already getting turned on again by the time he began to slow. She was rocking her hips back and forth, trying to take him deeper when he changed to shallow thrusts, fucking with her just a little. He chuckled darkly when she swore, letting herself down a little more on the leash, causing the collar to rise up her throat more than was comfortable. Her next moan was a choked off, broken sound that filled him with ecstacy, a simple but broken "please" to try and entreat him, the head of his member swallowed a little deeper.

He reached up, unclipping her two minor hands, pulling them down to his body, tracing them up his abominable to his chest, fingertips only just able to brush the small barbells through them she twitched softly when he released her hands, brushing his claws up her arms and sides, up to cup her soft breasts, thumbs stroking over her peaked nipples, flicking the piercings through them hard.

"Now you can play with my piercings" he whispered right before he slammed his hips up into her, tearing a shocked, startled scream of pleasure from her as the pierced tip of his dick got buried in against her g spot, grinding against it until she saw stars, fingertips brushing his nipples even as he squeezed and played with hers rougher than she could his.

He unclipped the leash just before she came, pulling her smaller body down onto his, length burying so deep into her he swore he could feel things shift to accommodate his size while she tensed and tightened around him, muscles gripping him in a vice like hold, spasming and flexing until he came too, flooding her body with his seed while they both groaned in pleasure.

She almost passed out atop him moments later, swimming in and out of consciousness, little red spider going limp, falling forwards against his chest even while his length spurted the last few drops of cum inside her. His roughened breathing was the only sound breaking the silence until she whimpered weakly, one of her shaking hands fluttering against his chest. He ran a hand over her body, feeling where the spreader bar dug into her spine, marks showing on her skin and fluff where the shibari had shifted and gently rolled over, laying her on her side while finally slipped into sleep, knocked out cold by her exhaustion.

He slowly released her from all the bondage, leaving her in only the leather collar, flicking the little O ring while he thought, contemplating letting her keep it. Pros and cons running through his mind while he got up to clean the room, wiping down the rope with a dry cloth to remove any sweat, checking the links and clips. He unhooked the leash, rolling it back up to put in the box and then went for a shower.

She was still unconscious, sleeping like the dead, curled on her side on the corner of his bed right where he'd left her. And for the first time since spotting her, her hands weren't shaking, lying perfectly still against his sheets. His smirk came back full force, pride bursting in his chest at the knowledge that he'd done to her what no one had ever accomplished but many had tried. His sharp teeth flashed in the low light as he dimmed the room. He used his dirty shirt from earlier to wipe her thighs clean, wiping slick and cum from the soft fluff before throwing it on the floor to clean up later.

He typed messages and worked at his leisure on his hellphone as he wandered around the room, picking up pillows and dumping them back on the bed absentmindedly before laying down, pulling the blanket up over his legs. He'd let her rest a bit, get her cleaned up and on her way when he was sure she'd be able to walk again. For now? He shopped online, sent messages to minions and other demons and relaxed, enjoying the quiet and basking in the post sex buzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probs just be some aftercare stuff and him making her flustered


	3. Character References/Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art done by myself and ClinicallyDabpressed

[Queen Reference Art](https://weebthotdoesart.tumblr.com/post/189868779176/shes-a-killer-queen)

[Queen Reference Art](https://faerie-fable1992.tumblr.com/post/190906189815/my-friends-character-queen-to-go-with-morgana)

[Morgana Reference Art](https://faerie-fable1992.tumblr.com/post/190906178005/art-of-morgana-done-for-an-au-where-she-never-met)

[King And Morgana](https://faerie-fable1992.tumblr.com/post/190981777170/digitised-king-and-morgana-and-flipped-the-picture)

[King And Morgana Sketches](https://faerie-fable1992.tumblr.com/post/190948217030/weebthotdoesart-king-and-morgana-king-and-queen)


	4. Let's Misbehave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes toys work differently to how you expect.

It was the use of insults, voices harsh and loud, echoing out of the empty alley that drew her closer, pausing for a moment to listen. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the crack of bone against bone, a couple pained shouts as a soft, low laugh that seemed familiar. She entered the alley, navigating around dumpsters and various items of filth until she paused again at the corner to look around behind the diner and felt her grin widen, licking her lips in anticipation. Indeed, there was her favourite spider, in a fight, but this was better than she'd expected.

Morgana wasn't just letting them hit her, she was goading them into attacking, dodging their attacks, her three attackers occasionally tripping over as she practically danced around them, a twisted, manic little gleam in her bright blue eyes. Queens grin became sharper, tail flicking back and forth behind her as she watched her toy bite one demons fingers off, snapping them off to spit them out and then snapped his neck, movements whip fast and efficient. He hadn't even fallen to the ground when the bull demon charged, knocking himself unconcious on the wall after she dodged to the side.

The fight was over in moments, all three of Morganas' attackers unconcious, sprawled around the alley in various states of fucked up. She leant against the wall, brow raised as she watched the fluffy junkie go through pockets and wallets, wiping blood off her face with the back of her wrist while she hummed appreciatively.

"Enjoy the show?" The spider called out while drawing penises on the bulls face with a sharpie she found in his mates pocket, grinning ear to ear as she went.

Queens answering smirk was all sorts of amused, chuckling as she stepped closer to her Toy.


	5. I'm Molting! Mo-o-oltiiiiing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morganas' going into her bi-yearly molt, there are people after her, and she's crashing pretty hard.
> 
> Queen to the rescue?

She was exhausted. Her drugs had run out a few days ago, the shakes were worse than she'd ever experienced and and the itching. It felt like bugs under her skin and fleas in her fluff and burnt like her Da's cigarettes had when she was a kid. But she couldn't stop, not when her molt was getting closer, fluff already thinning and falling from her body in tufts. 

She wanted this to be over already.

The two dumpsters had taken the longest to move, setting them up so there was just enough space behind them to creat a den out of cardboard and scrap clothes people had left on their washing lines, more rubbish piled up at the ends to hide her little den from view. But she was shaking too much at this point to climb over a dumpster to hide. 

Instead she fell to her knees, scratching at herself with twitching, shaking hands, whimpering as skin and fluff were torn away by her broken claws. It wasn't enough to stop the itching or the burning, the pain just added to it, and the increased sensitivity made it all the worse. She had to bite her lip to keep the cries of pain and frustration in, mandible fangs piercing the chapped, dry lips, blood welling up and dripping down her chin.

She didn't hear the footsteps entering the back alley.

She didn't hear them until they were attacking, a fist connecting with the middle of her back while another hand, larger and with claws that tore through her scalp gripped her hair, keeping her from falling forwards. It lifted her, a good few feet off the ground and twisted, turning her to face them while she screamed incoherently in pain, two of her hands trying to scrabble at the hand holding her.

"Red haired spider, not as pretty as her sister, but the resemblence is there" the smaller demon said, stepping forward, thick accent revealing him to be Russian while he inspected the Demoness. His larger comrade grunted, lifting her higher so her feet couldn't touch the ground. 

"Make her shut up and then bag her and then we can go get our bounty" the smaller demon announced, fixing his spectacles with a sharp smirk before turning around to walk right into Queen just as Morgana got injected with something, the drugs strong enough that if she were still human, she'd be dead. Instead she passed out.

One of Queens clawed hands fell to the smaller demons shoulder, digging into his scaled flesh and gripping tight while he tried to struggle. "Now, if you could be so kind as to put her down, you may yet leave here alive" she announced, a twisted smile across her dark red lips.

"We're claiming this bounty! So fuck off ya red cunt" the smaller demon shouted, clicking his fingers and pointing at her before commanding his larger, more vicious looking comrade to attack her.

He didn't get the chance, only enough time to drop the Spider to the ground before a tail pierced his chest, stabbing right through him.

"You sinners are all so fucking foolish" Queen announced, her smile almost turning sweet as she withdrew her tail from the larger demon, yanking the smaller one closer and lifting him so she could bite his throat open, tearing his esophagus out with her sharp teeth before he could even scream.

She dropped him to ground, spitting him out and watched him gurgle for breath, blood flowing a waterfall, spitting everywhere down his front while he staggered back, his smaller clawed hands trying to cover the wound. 

She advanced slowly, savouring the hunt with a smirk while he panicked.

He stumbled, sprawled on the ground and she stomped, one of her draconic feet going straight through his skull, shattering the bone and sending bits of his brain and viscera splattering outwards. 

She stepped through the mess like it was a luxurious red carpet laid out just for her, the regal royal she knew herself to be.

With a combination of claws and her sharp, knife like tail she cut the larger demon to pieces, blood spraying from every incision until she was able to tear one of his legs away. 

When she finally stood again, she had the leg held securely over her shoulder while she strode over to her broken toy. She knelt down, running the back of a hand almost tenderly over the spiders face, wiping away a few globs of viscera that had reached her. She watched as Morganas' eyelids twitched, the unconcious spiders head turning just slightly, blue eyes fluttering open for half a heartbeat before the demon was out cold again. 

She couldn't leave her like this. 

She picked her up, securing the leg to her shoulder with her tail so she could cradle to broken spider to her chest. The walk home was quiet, demons scattering out of her way while she sauntered past them.

Morgana was thinner than Queen had thought, she'd always known the Spider Demoness was almost too thin, but now, without any fluff, she could see bones. She ran her red hand over white skin, floored by how pale the other was under all her fluff, and just how many bones were visible. In some places she was almost translucent, skin so thin she could see the blood flowing through her veins. She was still out, unconcious after a whole night, but the trembles in her hands were returning, the first signs the Spider was going to wake soon. 

Queen sighed, pulling her hand back to herself so she could throw a blanket over the skinny creature and went to check on the leg she was cooking, leaving the bedroom door open so she could still hear if Morgana woke up. 

It smelled delicious, roasting in the oven, enough to feed a few demons with vegetables marinating in the juices beside it. She smirked to herself with an approving nod before grabbing her hellphone from the bench and went to sit on the sofa. She lounged back, reading messages from her underlings all over Hell, still looking for more information on why someone was after her toy.

Information came just as the oven dinged, loud and clear, echoing through her abode loud enough that it almost drowned out a shocked shout from her bedroom. She chose to ignore the shout, figuring it was best to let Morgana acclimate to her situation in peace while she attended to dinner.

She was at the table, food forgotten on the plate in front of her, fork dangling from her lips while she stared at the message when Morgana came in, wrapped in one of her softest dressing gowns, shuddering with every step, twitching head to toe whenever the cloth brushed against her too-sensitive skin.

"You're the missing daughter of underlord Vludmikal Romanask, a descendant of Rasputin" Queen said, looking up after Morgana had finished entering the room, her own red and black eyes as wide as Morganas' blue ones. 

Morgana winced, flinching back and away from Queen, eyes widening further as she prepared to run, despite how much her legs ached from just the exertion it took to stand and walk. Her mind had gone panic mode, adrenaline coursing through her veins and in her desperation to find a way out, to keep from being given back to her father, she didn't notice Queen moving until the red demoness had grabbed her main hands

"I'm not giving you to him" Queen announced, practically reading the spiders mind, and then released one hand, her own wrapping loosely around Morganas' throat, acting like the collar, still in its box under her bed, still waiting for Morgana to wear it again.

The reaction was instant, blue eyes closed, shoulders relaxed and the Spider leaned into the loose hold, tilting her head to the side just slightly as if inviting more even as the skin of her neck began to redden just from the light touches. She pulled her hand away, watching the red mark form, a perfect picture of her hand as the Spider finished relaxing, now exhausted from the short episode, stumbling forwards the half step so Queen could pull her close.

She practically carried the skinnier demoness to the table, setting her on a chair and pulling her own to sit side by side, pressed tight together so when they were both sitting she could still hold Morgana close. She fed her from her own plate, carefully cutting the food into smaller chunks. She fed her slowly, supporting the others weight against her until the other had gained the strength and motor control to feed herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more chapters because frankly this was fun to write even though my brain kept blanking on words hence why it sounds repetitive.


End file.
